


Not Even The Gods Above

by gxrlsclub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: larry stylinson - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrlsclub/pseuds/gxrlsclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, when are you going to marry me?"</p><p>"When I've quite finished my vows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even The Gods Above

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is just a little time-line dialogue i came up with. i didn't use names, but you can probably tell who it's about by the first two words. i left room for imagination, you can interpret who's saying which line as you please :) i might edit this later, probably not though. it's short and sweet.

"Oops!"

"Hi!"

"I like your beanie."

"I like your shirt."

\- - - - - - - 

"I'm glad were friends, you know."

"So am I, I've never had a friend like you."

"Neither have I." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"If you two could stop, that would be ideal. We're trying to record?"

"Shove off."

\- - - - - - - - 

"You have soft hands."

"So do you."

"You don't have to move it, it's alright."

\- - - - - - - - 

"They get on like they've known each other their whole lives." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"I've been thinking."

"Oh have you?"

"I have."

\- - - - - - - - 

"I don't know. It kind of just happened." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"It's not going to be easy."

"We can make it work." 

\- - - - - - - -   
"You're special you know."

"You're specialer."

"That isn't a word." 

"It is."

"Fine." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"Hey, I've got a question?"

"So have I.

"You first."

\- - - - - - - - - 

"It smells good in here."

"Reminds me of home."

"This is home."

\- - - - - - - - - 

"Come on, when are you going to marry me?"

"When I've quite finished my vows."

\- - - - - - - - -

"You've got too much potential to put this at risk"

\- - - - - - - - 

"Her name is Eleanor."

"I don't like it."

"I'm sorry." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"Hello? Are you up? I'm sorry."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Too many pictures. I missed you."

"Come here."

\- - - - - - - - - 

"Why aren't you ever here anymore?"

"You know it's not my choice." 

"I miss you, and your standing right in front of me." 

\- - - - - - - - 

"I hope we can make this work."

"Me too." 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"Cover it up."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too obvious."

"But it's my body."

"You're right. There are things you can't. And this is one of them." 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"It's for your place!"

"The key is under the mat."

"Will he be home?"

"No." 

\- - - - - - - - -

"I don't like it here. I miss you."

"Come home."

"Not yet. Soon."

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"I finished my vows"

"That's wonderful, love!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I wrote it." 

"It's called Strong."

"It's good, we'll record it." 

\- - - - - - - - - 

"You're worth it."

"You're so worth it."

\- - - - - - - - - 

"Singing my wedding vows in front of a crowd of people every night is the most amazing feeling."

"So yeah. I guess you can say we made it work."


End file.
